The Game
by halpert.malkey
Summary: When Emma visits Regina in her office not long after the events of 5A, the sparks between them turn into a game neither one is willing to concede. A/N This was first written for SQ Week, Day 1. The theme was "LUST", so this story is a little lite on plot. I did not get it finished in time for the event, but it was a fun story, so I decided to try to write it and publish it anyway.


She wasn't sure when it started. In the end, she supposed it didn't really matter when it started, what mattered was that it was a reality of her life now, and it needed to be dealt with.

Regina Mills was definitely a woman who dealt with things head on. She would deal with this too, she knew, she just wasn't sure exactly how.

Which was why she was spending so much useless time trying to remember the first time the mere sight of Emma Swan had made her tingle. If she could figure that out, maybe she could go back and find something about that day or incident that disgusted her so that she could change her mind set. Hell, at this point, she would settle for something that irritated her, although irritation was dangerous because it led to frustration and eventually to anger. Anger was nothing more than passion, and right now passion was dangerous.

She was convinced that was why she was spending so much time visualizing the sight of Emma's ass in her tight jeans or remembering the way her voice rose in pitch when she was excited or the flush of her fair skin. It was because she was trying to determine when it all started. If, in the process, the replaying of those moments managed to get her some truly enjoyable time alone, it wasn't worth dwelling over. Time in her vault or her bedroom, and ok, that one time in her office when she gave her secretary the afternoon off and locked her office door, but it didn't matter because it was really nothing more than research when you thought about it.

Regina really didn't want to think about it. It didn't embarrass her, because Regina was no stranger to sex. She had bedded many in an attempt to forget about the way Daniel had made her feel, but none of them were able to accomplish the task. Graham had come the closest, but that didn't count, because Regina controlled him and was able to make him do and say exactly what she wanted.

Of course, there was Maleficent. She had been truly magnificent at breaking through the barriers that Regina had so carefully constructed after she had been forced to marry the King. She supposed that made sense because dragons were nothing more than giant lizards and lizards were known for their tongues. Regina knew better than most what a skilled tongue was capable of doing.

No, it didn't embarrass her. It frustrated her, and Regina was coming close to the point where she would do anything to alleviate her frustration.

"Regina?"

Her head snapped up and she tried to discretely cross her legs to control the instant throbbing in her thighs that the mere sound of her name being dropped from Emma Swan's lips caused.

This was getting ridiculous.

"What is it, Ms. Swan?"

Emma laughed. "Seriously? We're back to Ms. Swan again? I thought we decided that we were past that."

"You decided, Ms. Swan. I, however, have no trouble addressing you as a stranger, since that is what you have become over the last few months."

Emma's head dropped at that. It was true, she had done some horrific things over the past few months. Everywhere she went, people looked at her differently. Mostly they avoided eye contact and kept conversations brief. She knew the townspeople loved her, but the easy trust they had placed in her was gone and she did not know how to get it back. She was determined to try, but truthfully most days she had no idea what to do, and it made her wonder how Regina had stayed the course when she had decided to turn over a new leaf.

Regina caught the act and mentally kicked herself a little. She was walking a fine line between trying to get the woman to leave her alone with the delicious curl of lust Emma's presence caused in the base of her stomach, and trying to not shut her out entirely because she remembered what that felt like.

"Emma, wait" she said as the blonde turned to leave. Emma stopped near the door and turned around.

"Why are you leaving?"

A confused look passed over Emma's face. "I thought you wanted me to."

Regina smirked. Maybe it was time to take control of this situation. She lowered her voice and stepped out from her desk to move closer to the blonde.

"And since when did my wanting you to leave ever make the slightest difference to you?"

Emma tried out a tentative smile. "How's Robin?"

Regina sighed and sat back down. At least the question calmed the growing lust that had been pooling between her legs since Emma walked through the door.

"I have no idea. He decided that Storybrooke was too dangerous a place to raise children, so he took Roland and the baby and moved. Somewhere in the Midwest, I think."

Emma had no idea why she had asked that question. She honestly had no interest in how Robin was doing. All she knew was that the sight of Regina slowly walking toward her felt somehow...not exactly threatening, but it caused feelings she didn't really know how to explain.

Emma was really shitty with feelings.

"Good."

Regina blinked at that, and the smirk that had faded at the mention of her ex made its way back to her lips. "Excuse me?"

"Uh, I just mean, that's good for the kids, you know? And you don't seem too upset by it, so that's good, right? And...shit Regina, I am no good at this. I'm...I'm sorry if I was part of his decision to move, but if you want I can call him and promise him that Storybrooke is safe now. I mean, who knows what Gold will do, but really it should be ok, and please stop looking at me like that."

The smirk grew into a full blown grin and she arched an eyebrow at her friend. "Looking at you like what, exactly?"

"I don't know. Just...stop looking at me, ok?" Emma's blush was quickly spreading across her cheeks and her eyes were roaming around the office, looking at everything except Regina's face.

Regina chuckled. This was getting interesting. She wondered what that blush would look like in other areas of Emma's skin, brought on by something other than the obvious discomfort she was feeling. The thought had a faint flush crossing her own face and she took a second to mentally thank whatever higher power had graced her with a darker complexion than her unfortunate friend.

"Why are you here Emma?"

Emma's voice was little more than a whisper and she continued to avoid looking directly at Regina's piercing gaze. "I...I don't know exactly. I just had to get away from everyone's pity after figuring out that we were not going to be able to bring Hook back without endangering the rest of the town. I needed to be with someone who didn't see me as pathetic."

"And how do you think I see you?"

Emma started. In studiously avoiding the brunette's eyes, she had not noticed Regina moving out from behind her desk again and walking toward her. The woman was now directly in her space, mere inches from being on top of her, and every inch of her skin felt like it was on fire in response to Regina's presence.

She had been denying herself for so long. If she were being honest, she had been fighting the way she felt ever since the day on Hook's boat when Regina had sarcastically said "And you'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?" The venom dripping from her voice, combined with the way the rain had caused her blue suit to cling to her figure had sparked a reaction in Emma that she had never been to replicate with either Neal or Hook. She mourned both of them, true, because both had been good to her, but neither had made her want to run her fingers over her own skin to feel the electricity crackling. And neither had possessed the eyes that had heat rising in her each night. Eyes that were staring at her right now.

She took a step back and tried to calm her breathing. "Like I am worth looking at."

Regina's heart broke a little at the words, but she didn't stop advancing toward the blonde.

"I find you quite pleasing to look at, actually."

Emma's snapped up at the words. She looked Regina's eyes and did not see mocking or pity as she had expected. Instead, she saw the lust that she had been fighting mirrored in the woman's eyes. She swallowed and tried speaking.

"Regina, I.." Her sentence was cut off by the feeling of Regina's lips on hers, which was fine because she had no idea what she was going to say, anyway.

Her eyes drifted shut as Regina's tongue slipped into her mouth and her hands tangled in her hair. After a moment, Regina forcibly pulled herself back and spoke roughly.

"If you want me to stop, you need to tell me now."

Emma's confidence grew at the notion that Regina would have trouble controlling herself past that point and she stepped forward to frame Regina's face with her hands. She brushed the soft skin of her cheeks and perfect mouth with gentle fingertips before plunging back in for another kiss.

Regina's face heated up where Emma's fingers had touched her. She instantly brought her own hand up and reached through blonde hair to stroke softly at the smooth skin at the side of Emma's neck. Emma stilled her tongue long enough to let out a soft groan and Regina leaped at the opportunity to release her lips from Emma's and bring her mouth to the spot she had just touched.

Emma shuddered at the sensation, and Regina's lips curved into a smile, though they never left Emma's neck. She gently sucked the pressure point and ran her fingers down Emma's arm, lingering over the sensitive crook of the elbow and inside of the wrist before interlocking her fingers with slender pale ones that were opening and closing helplessly.

Suddenly, the outer door of the building opened, signaling the return of her secretary from lunch. Regina stopped what she was doing and looked at Emma's face, searching for a clue as to what the blonde wanted to do next.

"We can go someplace more private, you know." Emma shook her head, and Regina's heart sank a little bit but she forced herself to swallow her disappointment.

"Very well," she said stepping back, but Emma cut her off.

"I want to keep going here."

Regina's eyebrows shot up and a smirk crossed her face. "Well, well. What do you know?"

Emma's blush from earlier returned to her cheeks but she stood her ground. Regina stepped into her again, close enough for Emma to feel the hot breath coming off her mouth, and whispered into Emma's ear. 

"So you want me to touch you while my secretary does her work outside that door, liable to come in at any moment? Are you sure you can handle that?"

Emma nodded, but her breath was almost gone as Regina continued speaking. "You want me to run my fingers over every exposed inch of skin on your body as you try to keep quiet enough to not arouse suspicion?" Regina's question ended with her tongue flicking into Emma's ear and Emma nearly changed her mind on the spot, but forced her thoughts back.

"Yes."

"Very well". Regina walked behind Emma, moving her hair to the side. She ran her lips down the other side of Emma's neck, as she ran her hands down the front of her tank top. When she reached the bottom of it, she slipped her hand underneath, stroking soft skin as she slowly, torturously made her way towards Emma's breasts. Emma's breath hitched as Regina went to unclasp her bra beneath her shirt and very nearly came undone when Regina's hand finally successfully held one of Emma's breasts.

Regina moved her lips from Emma's neck to whisper in her ear again. "What do you think will happen when I move to touch your nipple, Emma? Do you think you will be able to keep your mouth closed when my finger starts to stroke it?"

Emma nodded, biting her lip, as the nipple in question hardened to a sharp peak before Regina even moved her hand. She stifled a gasp as one fingertip grazed the small nub. Regina chuckled in her ear, causing her to shudder.

"I heard that, dear."

"But your secretary didn't."

"True. Come here."

Emma followed Regina to her oversize leather chair, and waited for her to sit down. She was not used to being this submissive during sex, but something about Regina taking charge made her hotter than she had ever been, so she rolled with it.

Regina motioned for her to sit on the desk, so she did, facing the brunette and waiting for further instructions.

"Take your top off."

Emma instantly complied, raising her arms and lifting the white tank over her head. The bra that Regina had unclasped came off as well. It was Regina's turn to swallow a moan at the sight of the beautiful blonde sitting topless on her desk.

Emma smiled. She might be allowing Regina to take the lead in this little game they were playing, but the look on Regina's face told her she was more than holding her own as a player. The thought was lost as Regina's hands drifted forward to knead her breasts once more. This time, she did more than graze her nipples. She pinched them between her thumb and forefinger, rolling them slowly, eyes never leaving Emma's face.

Emma's eyes drifted shut as she straddled the line between completely letting go to revel in the feel of Regina's hands on her bare midriff and fighting to remain aware of her reactions.

"Turn around." Regina's voice was barely more than a whisper and Emma twisted so that the top half of her back was exposed to whatever Regina had in mind to do next. Regina ran one light finger down her spine, causing a delicious shiver to run through her. Encouraged by her reaction, Regina abandoned her breasts to run the fingernails of both hands down the sensitive skin of her back. Emma squirmed and before she could stop herself, a soft moan escaped her throat. Regina moved her hands instantly and turned Emma back to face her, victory in her eyes.

"That's two."

Emma gritted her teeth. Lust was clouding her brain, and all she wanted to do was demand Regina transport them somewhere private so she could fully enjoy the experience, but her natural competitive streak won out and she clamped her lips shut and stared at her nemesis defiantly.

Regina grinned, delighted at the game they were playing and Emma's willingness to participate in it. In the back of her mind, she knew this could end badly. Eventually Emma would tire of being the recipient and demand her turn to play.

Past experience reminded Regina that she was a screamer. Still, she forced her thoughts back to the present, and turning Emma back around, continued her exploration of Emma's back, sliding her hands south until she hit the top of Emma's hipbone. Instantly, Emma jerked and sucked in a breath.

"Ticklish?"

Emma did not respond and Regina smirked inwardly. Still, that game would have to wait for another day. She was having far too much with the one they were currently playing. She moved her hands from Emma's hips and turned her around to face her.

"Take off your pants."

This time, Emma hesitated. It was one thing to take her shirt off. It was another to be caught standing in the mayor's office almost completely naked.

Regina caught the indecision in her eyes and covered her hand with own. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Emma. We can stop now and pick it up whenever you are ready." She pushed down the lust and ignored the ever present voice of the Evil Queen in her head screaming at her to take what she needed.

This being a hero thing was tougher than it looked.

The doorknob to her office started to turn and Emma quickly scrambled down from the desk. She barely had a chance to breathe before Regina shoved her under the desk, waving a hand to hide the shirt and bra on the floor and sat up straight in her chair, crossing her legs.

"Madam Mayor, I have your afternoon schedule and your messages."

The protest in Regina's throat died as the woman approached the desk without waiting for a response. It would not have done her any good to try and order the woman out, because there was suddenly a hand around her ankle, rendering her speechless with fear and thrilled anticipation. Her secretary took her silence as compliance and sat down to begin their afternoon routine. She opened the appointment book in her lap without looking up and began to speak.

The hand around Regina's ankle loosened and began to slowly move up her leg. The moisture in between her legs that had begun to dissipate when they had stopped their game returned in full force and her breath came out in a sharp hiss. Her secretary stopped and looked at her quizzically. "Are you ok, Madam Mayor?"

Regina cleared her throat as the hand mercifully stilled, allowing her to speak. "I'm fine. Just a leg cramp."

Her secretary nodded and continued reviewing the schedule before her. Regina tuned her out entirely as she focused on the hand that had started traveling up the front of her leg again. She tried to discretely kick at the figure under her desk without attracting too much attention from the woman sitting across from her. It allowed her brief moment of reprieve, although she could feel Emma's silent shake of laughter and she knew she was done for.

The next time the hand began traveling up her leg, it focused on the back, lingering over the supple skin of Regina's calf. Regina desperately tried to concentrate on what her secretary was saying, but for someone that had never touched her before, Emma was doing a pretty good job figuring out how to make her squirm.

Against her will, her eyes drifted shut, causing her secretary to stop talking momentarily and look at her quizzically. "Are you sure you're ok, Ms. Mills?" 

Regina briefly toyed with the idea of trying to continue. Her own competitive streak was rebelling at the thought of conceding defeat before she really had a chance to enjoy the game. But just as she was about to reassure the woman once again, the slender fingers on her calf began to climb upwards once more, inching their way toward very dangerous territory. It was unlikely that Emma knew about the single spot behind her knee that would render her helpless, but there was no way Regina could take that chance. If Emma's fingers made it to where they were threatening to go, the game would come to a swift and very embarrassing end.

"Actually, I am not feeling well and I am going to take the rest of the day off. Cancel all my afternoon appointments."

Her secretary complied, and the instant the door shut behind her, Emma scrambled out from under the desk. Not bothering to hide her victorious expression, she smirked at the Mayor. "I win."

Regina glared at her. "This round, perhaps. But surely, you will allow me a re-match?"

Emma swallowed hard, unable to escape the gaze that the Mayor pinned her with. "Of course," she whispered.

"Good. Oh and Emma, we will be changing the rules for the next round."

Emma barely had a chance to process the thought before the purple cloud enveloped them both and she found herself in Regina's vault.


End file.
